the_many_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Azalar's Lore
The lore of Azalar, the world of humankind is vague in the very least. Much of it is shrouded in mystery and is enigmatic. Even the ancient scriptures hold only the sketchiest of details about the miracle of Azalar’s creation. Legend has it that Azalar was once a different world altogether. The stories say that once, long ago, Azalar was called Aznala, a plane that sprang from the Eternal Courage. However, in ages long past, Aznala fell prey to the evil machinations of an ancient evil and was completely destroyed. Sarhan, the creatrix was said to have gathered three artifacts of immense power from another world called Sylfe. With these, she opened a massive gate that led to what was once teeming with life. Aznala was recreated, filled once again with the energies that made life spring forth. Aznala became Azalar and the creatrix ascended the boundaries of mortal reckoning, taking her place in the fabled ‘Hall of the Eternals.’ This was also when the races were born, but information about that has been lost to the ravages of time. Current doctrine indicates that the history of Azalar was divided into three parts. The Creation being in the first, an age called the Age of Beginnings. Records of this age were taken from visions seen by high templars in their period of service. The Age of Ripening After the Age of Beginnings, the vaguest of periods in Azalar’s history, the Age of Ripening followed. The few documents that detail this so-called “Age of Ripening” are but scraps of myth augmented by supposed ‘sacred prophetic visions’. It is said that in the Age of ripening the original races were scoured from the face of Azalar by an unseen force, hence creating a platform for a new world order. Legend depicted large golden constructs called the Fan’eyi’et(Fan-e-ye-yet) with magic for blood and sapphires for hearts and jade for eyes. They were said to build massive golden cities with spires that towered far beyond the clouds. They created the first humans and granted the elves life. The nymphs and fae rose from nature under the Fan’eyi’et’s gentle guidance. The first dying Fan’eyi’et brought forth the first Cinderheart from his golden carcass. The Fan’eyi’et were destroyed by their inability to breed. Though they were beings of magic, they were still susceptible to ailments of the flesh. Many a construct died from accidents and eventually, all of them were gone although they were made to be immortal. This is all legend and no one has found evidence that it is true. Some say that this is but part of the Age of Ripening and some others say that this is everything in the aforementioned age. The Decline This refers to the current time and possibly the last age. Large sprawling kingdoms dominate the landscape and large temples are the focal point of both religious and political power. Humans are the reigning race with all other races that rose up against them exterminated down to the last individual. Their age-old allies, the elves, cinderheart, fae and nymphs each govern their own patches of the world and diplomacy is no question for all five races are bound by brotherhood. The age has brought about large leaps in warfare and related technology. Magic had been placed second and science was gaining avid followers. That was until Magic had a breakthrough that turned the tables, the power to bind living creatures wholly to the will of the magician. The world was like a kicked anthill when one of the high templars prophesied the destruction of Azalar. The Prophecy “And when the bells of High stop tolling, he shall come wreathed in fire and darkness, holding the world in his hands. With a single gesture, the world shall fall to its knees and the unseen power shall rend the land. Hold on to the gongs of war and seek out the power of the world of scrolls, they are the keys to salvation. Hold on to the values that the creatrix instilled in us and you shall live on in peace.” With that, the templar died.